Redesigned Bliss (VampireMeerkat)
Bliss is the 4th Powerpuff Girl from the 2016 rebooted series. This page covers the same character, but reimagined by VampireMeerkat. The character was mainly rewritten to fit the world and storyline of the 90s Powerpuff Girls show. She made her debut at Deviantart on September 23, 2017. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Original Bliss To read about the original Bliss and recognize the differences mentioned below, click here. Redesigned Bliss Like the original character, Bliss was the first official Powerpuff Girl created by professor Utonium. They spent a few months together as a happy family of two, until she started to showcase worrisome behaviour. She often felt ill till the point of throwing up and eventually her superpowers started to overflow, causing sudden explosions. They started out small and harmless, but grew more powerful every day, until they erased the entire house. Professor Utonium was left in critical condition and rushed to the hospital, which motivated Bliss to run away from home in order to spare him from herself. He was stuck in a coma for a fair period of time. When he awakened and was informed of the accident, he assumed Bliss to have died in the blast. He quit the Little Girl project and grieved his daughter the following years. One day he found an abandoned, young chimpanzee walking the streets and took him home, somewhat filling the emptiness, even though the creature appeared far from tame and liked to vandalize. The emotional improvement inspired the professor to pick up the project, but he got pushed by the ape during a crucial moment, resulting into an accident similar to the one that happened years ago. This time, three superhero girls were spawned. The chimpanzee mutated into the villain Mojo Jojo after the accident. Bliss was living by herself on an abandoned island during those years. Her outbursts continued, but were out of any living being's reach. She too was haunted by loneliness for days on end, and when it became too much and her outbursts less frequent, she decided to go back to Townsville to catch a glimpse of her father. She quickly found out about her sisters, which filled her with uncertainty, but it didn't stop her from reuniting with Utonium. While she planned to return to her island home, he downplayed the seriousness of her defect and urged her to stay and meet her sisters. When he approached the trio with the news, he kept all important details concerning Bliss to himself; a decision that made her uneasy. Eventually he convinced her to come live with him again. Bliss accepted the possibility her powers would likely improve with age, though mainly did so to give herself an excuse to stay with her family. Three months managed to pass without any accidents happening and relationships were established, until Bubbles fell victim to one of her attacks. After the fact, she was drained of her chemical X and unresponsive, frightening Bliss and leaving Buttercup and Blossom to deal with it. While aimlessly strolling in the night, she got approached by a stranger named professor Hymenium, who noted her on the late hour. When she faced him, he commented on her physical similarity to "his creations", grabbing her attention. The man claimed to have made her sisters together with Utonium and that it was thanks to him they succeeded. Bliss expressed confusion for this supposed fact, as she was told about the ape that had pushed her father into a chemical he already possessed. Hymenium replied that the insult was to be expected; as they didn't separate on good terms. Bliss shared the details of her defect with the ex-colleague, who then offered her a home and a cure. He ensured her he was the only one she could turn to and Utonium couldn't be trusted, as he never had the know-how to help her to begin with. She was tricked into accepting his suspiciously-worded verbal contract, whereafter the man transformed into Him and absorbed all of her supernatural properties. Bliss turned into a normal human girl, while Him grew into a monstrous giant. He then headed for town, leaving Bliss with nothing else to do but slowly run after him. The Powerpuff Girls were unable to stop Him, and as Bubbles was still weak, nearly ended up dead. Utonium was tauntingly captured and threatened with death as well, but at this point Him's movements became slower. Bliss realised she was still linked to the Chemical W in his body, and it was responding to her emotions. Him and Bliss became one and able to read and understand each other's feelings. As a result, Him's arms couldn't move and he became increasingly unwilling to kill Utonium, though he also learned of Bliss' evil streak that wished to get rid of anyone who received the professor's love besides her. She refused to respond to his discovery and used her stolen powers to force his clawed hand into his own neck, securing Utonium's safety. Him disappeared in a burning flash, whereafter Bliss turned back into a Powerpuff. The next day, Utonium had nursed the girls back to health and insisted Bliss stayed and let him fix her too, but after everything that happened and what Him told her, she was still emotional and declined both offers. ---- The creation of Bliss Bliss was one of the many attempts to create "the perfect little girl" and the first attempt that actually spawned a living being, thanks to the accidental addition of "Chemical W". Before that, Utonium only tried sugar, spice, everything nice, and random fluids that would bind these ingredients together. Chemical W was a prototype, of which the ingredients were never entirely known or written down, as Utonium confessed to her years later. The chemical itself was not created with the intention to use it for his Little Girl project, but a separate creation. It was of importance to all of his future work, which is why he continued perfecting it, even after the Little Girl project was halted. The newest prototype was called "Chemical X", which was later used, again by accident, for the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. This time Utonium recorded his work, to ensure his new daughters' safety and future, even though they appeared to be flawless superheroes who are not in need of it. Because Bliss' creation was mostly unrecorded, trying to fix her is difficult and dangerous. Chemical W was raw and unfiltered in comparison to Chemical X. It more or less inserted the power all three Powerpuff Girls share into one body, Bliss, making it extremely unstable. Another feature of the chemical is that it spawns an unnatural colour palette; which is noticeable, as Bliss has blue hair and cyan eyes. Of the three Powerpuff Girls, only Blossom shares part of this trait by having pink eyes, showcasing how docile Chemical X is in comparison. ---- Personality Bliss is a healthy combination of Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup in the sense she is intelligent, extremely caring, but loves sarcastic humor. She thinks honesty is important, making it impossible for her to (comfortably) lie to someone, and is willing to sacrifice herself for someone else's happiness or well-being. This personality trait is what prevented her from coming back home for 8 years. While she can be selfless, she is often overcome with feelings of envy towards the love and attention Utonium has given the Powerpuff Girls during her absence. She feels her presence to be unnecessary and intruding, despite being a fully accepted member of the family. She normally makes no room for these negative emotions and replaces them with almost motherly adoration for her younger siblings, but her lonely past makes it difficult at times. Nevertheless, she keeps most opinions to herself, unless she is assured that sharing them has a purpose, meaning Bliss is a very uncertain person in general. Utonium tends to be the only one she goes to for help. Bliss has a strong love for Utonium and most of her thoughts and worries involve him. Unlike her sisters, she calls him "dad". ---- Appearance Bliss has long, dark-blue hair with a hairstyle that somewhat resembles Buttercup's and Blossom's. Her skin is dark and her main colour is cyan. Her hair lights up in the same colour when she gets one of her attacks. As a 13-year-old, she's taller than her sisters. Her attire is still from when she was their age; and consists out of a cyan dress that's stretched out, ripped white leggings, and black shoes with snapped/missing top belts. While these clothes are too small for her, she likes the look. Trivia * "Power of Four" is the name of the original Bliss' introduction episode in the rebooted series. * Bliss does not have the full name "Blisstina" or any of the other canon names given by professor Utonium in the show. * The story recognizes that Professor Utonium wanted to create the perfect little girl/superhero in response to the Powerpuff Girls having traveled back in time and saving him from Mojo Jojo. * Besides her usual attire, Bliss also likes to wear the orange sweater professor Utonium wore on the day of her birth, which she gets to keep. * Generally speaking, Bliss does not use her superpowers in fear it'll activate an outburst. Even the power of flight is only used when needed. See Also * Blisstina Utonium * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:PowerPuff Girl